la concha libre de tu madre
by vivaperon
Summary: rei descubre que sus amigos no son lo que parecen: una historia de accion, drama, romance, droga, alcohol, enfermedades mentales, tu vieja, porongas y drama / creado por la mente maestra de mica y por mis grandes habilidades literarias
1. el comienzo

"bueno chicos hay que laburar para las regionales asi que hoy quiero que se rompan el orto en la pileta ok?! bueno me chupa 1 huevo si quieren o no igual es 1 orden" grito gou mientras le daba 1 latigazo en la espalda a nagisa, quien habia salido de la pileta porque hacia 40 grados bajo cero

"pero gou-chan nos va a dar 1 neumonia" suplico el rubio temblando de frio

"yo te voy a dar 1 neumonia concha de tu madre" replico gou, dandole 5 latigazos mas y empujandolo a la pileta que en realidad estaba congelada asi que basicamente nagisa se quebro las piernas apenas toco el agua

mientras todo esto ocurria, haru estaba mirando al horizonte

"que te pasa haru? estas re callado" pregunto frustrado makoto, ignorando los gritos de dolor de nagisa

"siempre estoy callado" contesto haru, claramente hinchado las pelotas del castaño, al mismo tiempo que sacaba 1 cigarrillo y lo prendia fuego con el cuerpo de makoto, que siempre esta caliente alrededor de el

"si ya se, pero esto es distinto haru" makoto le respondio afligido "o sea, no hablas casi nada, ya no comes pescado, ya no te tomas los colectivos conmigo, ya no caminas a ningun lado conmigo, ya no queres salir a jugar conmigo, ni queres estar conmigo, te enojas cuando entro sin avisar a tu casa, te enojas cuando rompo la puerta de tu casa para entrar, te enojas cuando entro a tu baño mientras te estas bañando! antes no eras asi! ahora todo lo que haces es escaparte de mi- eh digo, de nosotros, tus amigos queridos del alma y de la infancia, los que siempre estuvieron para vos y van a estar para vos, y te vas afuera a fumar o a hacer dIOS SABE QUE COSAS!" luego de decir esto, makoto le arranco el cigarrilo de la mano y haru le tiro 1 mirada asesina

"dame el cigarro makoto" dijo jaru enojado

"Y SI NO LO HAGO, QUE? ME VAS A PEGAR?" lo desafio makoto y despues estiro los brazos y grito "DALE, HARU! PEGAME! CAGAME A PIÑAS! PERO ESO NO VA A CAMBIAR EL HECHO DE QUE YO TE QUIERA AYUDAR A VOS, QUIEN CLARAMENTE NECESITA AYUDA DE SU MEJOR AMIGO, AUNQUE NO LO ADMITA! PORQUE YO ME PREOCUPO POR MIS AMIGOS SABES!", soltando un par de lagrimas que volaron hacia la concha de tu madre

"EH, CHICOS, HOLA?" rei los interrumpio desde la pileta "NAGISA SE QUEBRO LAS PIERNAS? LO TENEMOS QUE LLEVAR AL HOSPITAL?"

"NO ROMPAS LAS PELOTAS REI" dijo makoto para despues tirarle a rei el cigarrillo encendido de haru, el cual le cayo adentro del ojo derecho con toda la exactitud del universo

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA MI OJOOOOOOO" grito rei, y se tiro sin querer sobre las piernas quebradas de nagisa, haciendo que ambos se retuerzan de dolor

"naden forros" gou seguia dandole latigazos a la nada mientras chateaba con el pelirrojo ese que no me acuerdo el nombre por whatsapp

"makoto, aca el unico que tiene que dejar de romper las pelotas sos vos" dijo haru. luego se levanto, saco otro cigarrillo y atraveso la salida del area de la pileta

"haru" llamo makoto, pero fue en vano porque ni bola le dio. haru se estaba alejando de el, y no podia permitirlo. tenia que hacer algo.

cuando rei salio del hospital con 1 parche en el ojo y con nagisa en silla de ruedas, ya era de noche.

"que linda noche" dijo rei mientras miraba el cielo estrellado

"si la verdad" respondio nagisa con voz de cansancio mortal "mira rei deja que me tomo 1 taxi o algo, dale? nos vemos mañana"

"que"

antes de que rei pueda protestar, nagisa ya estaba rodando en la otra cuadra, asi que decidio irse a su casa de 1 vez.

comenzo a pensar en los sucesos de este dia y en como le dolia el ojo, cuando de repente vio a 1 mariposa

"oh! yo tambien nado mariposa! jajajaj que loco. la voy a seguir"

y asi, rei se puso a seguir a 1 mariposa a las 12 de la noche por las calles de japon. a todos lados lo llevo: adentro de 1 bar, adentro de 1 motel, adentro de 1 comisaria, en las carceles de la comisaria, en las duchas de la comisaria, de ahi salio desnudo, despues se metio a 1 local de ropa, se compro 1 pantalon y siguio siguiendo a la mariposa por 4 horas. casi lo pisan 5 autos, 10 camiones y 20 carros que le gritaron de todo.

la mariposa de repente se detuvo en un callejon oscuro sin salida que se situaba al lado de 1 boliche. rei penso que esta era su oportunidad de atraparla, cuando de repente-

"eh pibe, queres que te enseñe a volar?" dijo una voz familiar que salia de las sombras del callejon. era nada mas y nada menos que kisumi shigino

"kisumi que haces ac- NOOOOOOO, PISASTE A LA MARIPOSA!" rei se puso a llorar

"e- rei?" kisumi lo miro con cara de que lo encontraron con las manos en la masa, y despues miro para abajo confundido "mariposa? que mariposa?"

"la mariposa verde que estas pisando!" rei señalo a la mariposa que estaba en el suelo

"esto no es 1 mariposa, es 1 papel boludo" dijo kisumi, entregandole 1 folleto de propaganda de las empandas del noble repulgue

"ah" dijo rei

"bueno, no tenes nada que hacer aca y hay 1 monton de pedofilos y gente peligrosa, asi que andate" dijo kisumi, señalando al boliche que estaba ahi nomas y a los degenerados que los miraban con cara de leon que investiga a su presa

"ok nos vemos" lo saludo rei, pero antes de irse, la luz del callejon se encendio de la nada para revelar una imagen perturbadora...

. 


	2. el viaje

"HARUKA-SENPAI" grito rei con la fuerza de 40 popeyes subidos en espinaca, no lo podia creer, haru estaba desparramado en el suelo como si fuera 1 bolsa de papas... y... era eso un porro en su boca?

"em no ese no es haru jajajj ese es.. eh.. jo loco raja de aca rei no me rompas las bolas" dijo kisumi entrometiendose entre el moribundo haru y el peliazul de lentes rojo sangre

"PERO KISUMI TENEMOS QUE AYUDARLO!" rei trataba de buscar alguna apertura pero cada vez que trataba de pasar kisumi le daba 1 patada en los huevo

"ok mira hagamo 1 cosa" kisumi lo agarro de los hombros y lo miro fijamente "me estas retrasando, y yo tengo que vender esto antes de que termine la noche porque sino el jefe me faja" kisumi saca 1 paquete de cocaina grande "si queres llevarte a haru, entonces pagame por esto y yo te no te jodo mas"

"...kisumi" exclamo rei mirandolo sorprendido "que haces vendiendo harina en un callejon a estas horas de la noche"

"eh... mi vieja es panadera"

"bueno no importa. entiendo por que haces esto, estas en necesidad" rei le toco el hombro y lo miro con ojos tristes pero comprensivos "igual dentro de poco se viene el cumpleaños de mi abuela y necesito los ingredientes de la torta. decime cuanto es"

"mil dolares" dijo kisumi

"mIL DOLARES" a rei se le caen los lentes de la sorpresa. los agarra y prosigue "de que esta hecha esa harina, de las lagañas de dios? yo no tengo mil dolares"

"ah que lastima. entonces haru se va a morir" dijo kisumi lavandose las manos a lo poncio pilato

rei observo a haru, quien estaba convulsionando con 1 jeringa en su brazo, y se pregunto que hacia sacandose sangre en un lugar tan sucio

"ugh bueno mira, dame tu celular que te anoto los datos de la tarjeta de credito de mi viejo y vos despues retiras la plata de ahi, yo entiendo que es por 1 buena causa y a mi familia le sobra"

"...bueno"

kisumi se queda esperando a que rei termine de escribir sus datos en el celular, sin creer que su mentira haya funcionado

"toma" dijo rey devolviendole el celular "ahora puedo ayudar a garu que se esta x morir"

"si boludo hacete la fiesta con el si queres" kisumi se fue bailando la conga preparado para robar

apenas se fue, rei se le tiro encima a haru

"HARU ESTAS BIEN" haru no respondia porque estaba inconsciente "HARU ESTAS BIEN" rei no iba a darse por vencido "HARU ESTAS BIEN"

haru no le respondia. a rei le agarraba 1 ataque el no sabia que hacer. decidio llamar a gou

*tuuuuuu tuuuuu tuuuuuu*

-REI SON LAS 3 DE LA MAÑANA QUE MIERDA TENES EN LA CABEZA LA PUTA QUE TE PARIO

-NO GOU ESTO ES IMPORTANTE, MIRA-

-IMPORTANTE VA A SER LA PIÑA QUE TE VOY A DAR LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE TE VEA HIJO DE PUTA

-es que

-OJALA TE MUERAS REI

-pero gou haru se esta muriendo- eh- me corto

despues decidio llamar a nitori

*tuuuuutu tu*

-hola

-NITORI ME TENES QUE AYUDAR YO NI SIQUIERA SE A QUIEN LLAMAR

-quien sos

-EH? COMO? SOY REI? EL DE IWATOBI

-ah si el que me cae mal

-SI ESE MISMO. BUENO EL TEMA ES QUE HARU ESTA TIRADO EN EL SUELO Y NO RESPONDE

-ah. y se supone que me tiene que importar

-EMm? SI? CREO QUE SE ESTA POR MORIR? ACASO NO LO QUERES SALVAR

-no, la verdad que no. mejor si se muere

-...AH. BUENO. PERDON ENTONCES. HABLAMOS DESPUES

-no

rei corto esa vez. las opciones se le agotaban. decidio llamar a goro sasabe

*tutu TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU tuut*

-seee

-ENTRENADOR SASABE ME TIENE QUE AYUDAR HARU ESTA TIRADO EN EL SUELO Y NO RESPONDE

-uh donde estan

-EHHHHHH, UH PARA QUE PREGUNTO... EH! DISCULPEN SEÑORES!- le grito rei a 1 grupo de pedofilos que salian del boliche de enfrente "DONDE ESTAMOS?"

"en el paraiso bombon" le respondio 1 de los viejos causando risa en el grupo

"JA JA SI MUY GRACIOSO" respondio rei rojo de la verguenza por haber quedado mal

-ah si ya se donde estan, bueno dale voy para alla que me queda de paso igual jajaj

media hora despues aparece goro sasabe en su auto repartidor de pizzas

"ENTRENADOR SASABE! GRACIAS A DIOS, PENSE QUE NO IBA A LLEGAR! POR QUE TARDO TANTO" dijo rei cargando a haru hacia la chata

"como que por que llegue tarde? estoy repartiendo pizzas a domicilio rei es mi trabajo. que queres que me cague de hambre? pero por que no te vas a la puta que te remil pario" el entrenador se ofendio y arranco el auto de nuevo, dejandolo a rei solo con un haru inconsciente otra vez

"AH"

"jaja na mentira" el entrenador sasabe retrocedio con el auto haciendole entender que era joda "dale subila a la bella durmiente que la llevamos a mi casa"

"PERO ENTRENADOR SASABE EL TIENE QUE IR AL HOSPITAL" grito rei

"lo llevamos a mi casa" enfatizo sasabe mirandolo con cara de autoridad

rei se callo instantaneamente aceptando su destino

manejaron 2 cuadras y despues se escucha 1 ruido

"KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM" dijo el auto

"uh que paso" sasabe quiso arrancar de nuevo pero fue en vano. el auto se les habia parado en medio de la villa

"SE NOS PARO EL AUTO?" rei entro en panico

"mira rei calmate porque sino te calmo yo ok. no pasa nada" lo tranquilizo el goro sasabe "bajate a empujar"

"QUE- PERO NO ES MEJOR SI YO ME QUEDO EN EL AUTO"

"no rei que decis? yo tengo que estar aca manejando. soy el adulto responsable"

"PERO EL AUTO NO ARRANCA"

"y no va a arrancar nunca si vos no empujas"

y asi fue la noche de rei, empujando el auto de delivery de sasabe hasta las 6 de la mañana mientras el escuchaba cumbia a todo lo que da y hacia que la gente los putee y le tire piedras a rei. una de ellas no fue 1 piedra fue 1 ladrillo. y le cayo en el ojo sano. pero el seguia porque era todo por su amigo haruka sasabe. uh no sasabe era el apellido del entrenador... bueno no se todos los nombres son iguales en japon

entraron a haru a la casa de sasabe y lo pusieron en la mesa del comedor porque a sasabe no le gustaba que otra persona duerma en su cama

"haru..." dijo rei mirandolo "por que te hiciste eso"

"a ver correte" le advirtio sasabe antes de propinarle a haru 1 codazo en el estomago

"AUGHHHHHEAHDUJGMDF," tosio haru instantaneamente

"ENTRENADOR COMO VA A HACERLE ESO!" protesto rei

"que? al menos ahora esta consciente" se defendio

"que mierda les pasa a ustedes" dijo haru medio muerto

"HARU! ESTAS BIEN" lo sacudio rei

"uh por dios rei calmate me duele la cabeza" se quejo haru pegandole 1 patada en la mandibula "se util y traeme 1 vaso de agua queres"

"SI SEÑOR. PERO ESTO NO QUEDA ASI! CUANDO VUELVA ME VAS A TENER QUE CONTAR COMO TERMINASTE ASI OK?"

"uy si andate de 1 vez que no te aguanto boludo"

rei se fue corriendo y se llevo puestas 40 sillas en el camino hacia la cocina para buscar 1 vaso de agua. cuando volvio haru no estaba

"ENTRENADOR SASABE! DONDE ESTA HARU¡?"

"eh" sasabe estaba sentado leyendo el diario "no estaba en la mesa hace 1 minuto"

"SI PERO YA NO ESTA!"

"bueno se habra ido boludo que se yo" dijo sasabe y se volvio a tapar la cara con el diario

"NO!" rei se frustro y le tiro el vaso de agua al entrenador en 1 momento dramatico "NO ME CALMO NADA! ESTOY CANSADO DE QUE NO ME DEN BOLA! HARU NO ESTA BIEN, ESTO ES SERIO! Y NO SE POR QUE A NADIE LE IMPORTA, PERO YO LO VOY A AYUDAR PORQUE SOY 1 BUEN AMIGO!"

"me alegro por vos" dijo sasabe, y rei le estaba por romper la casa, hasta que le dijo "nah mentira. mira rei todo bien con eso pero capaz haru no quiere cambiar. capaz se quiere seguir drogando. dejalo que lo haga. si el no quiere dejarlo no hay nada que podamos hacer" sasabe volvio a leer el diario. "que sabes? capaz tiene 1 buena razon para hacerlo"

eso dejo a rei pensando. acaso el estaba equivocado? acaso el porro a haru le hacia bien, y el deberia ignorar lo que acababa de vivir? cual era la razon de haru? por que nunca se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba? acaso rei no era tan buen amigo como creia? habran sobrado canelones en su casa? realmente tenia hambre. estas eran las preguntas que rei se hacia mientras volvia caminando, desconcertado, desconsolado, desfachatado, derrotado, y mas palabras que empiezan con de.

pero de repente, se da cuenta: se habia olvidado de su campera en la casa de sasabe. que boludo. vuelve a caminar las 5 cuadras que ya habia caminado, abre la puerta y no encuentra a nadie

"sasabe?"

rei piensa que puede estar cagando o algo, asi que lo ignora y va a buscar su campera. pero cuando lo hace, nota algo extraño.

"eh? pero aca en la cocina no habia 1 pasillo, habia 1 pared"

rei se adentra en el pasillo misterioso consumido por el monstruo destructor que es la curiosidad, para encontrarse con 1 puerta

"que onda" dice al abrirla y ver que llevaba a 1 sotano oscuro. el olor a pizza era muy fuerte. que estaba sucediendo

entonces, lo vio: el sotano estaba repleto de niños que amasaban la masa, hacian la salsa, preparaban el queso... una tras una, las pizzas recien hechas se sumaban a la pila, pizzas, pizzas por doquier, y niños pequeños estaban aca encerrados y forzados a cocinarlas

"oh no" exclamo rei al ver la escena "sasabe tiene a pibitos trabajando en negro"

"te lo adverti rei" dijo sasabe detras de el, pero ya era demasiado tarde; le acerco 1 algodon con cloroformo a la nariz de rei y haciendolo dormir instantaneamente "te lo adverti"


End file.
